


Play it by ear

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [32]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Animal Ears, Bickering, Confessions, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Seriously, I'm tired of passing as the bad one. You’re a kinky bastard, Takaki Yuya.”





	Play it by ear

**Title:** Play it by ear

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.041

 **Prompt:[84\. How you suffered for your sanity](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)** ; [10 – With animal ears](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge.

 

“You know what Yamada always tells me?”

There was a trap in Yuri’s question, Yuya was sure of it. He had been knowing him too long not to realize that, and he loved him too much not to fall right into it.

“What does he tell you, Yu?” he asked, condescending, bringing an arm around the younger’s shoulders and pulling him closer to him on the bed.

He was quite tired after the concert, too tired to argue, but he knew there was no way in hell Yuri was letting this go anyway. 

“He always tells me I'm so lucky I'm with you. That I should thank my lucky stars for having found someone who actually bears with me. That you’re too much of a good guy and I take advantage of you.” he said, no hint of resentment in his voice.

“You should really re-evaluate your friendships.” Yuya commented, wincing, and Yuri chuckled.

“Not really. He usually tells me that when we’re fighting. And, trust me, the stuff I say to him is way worse than that.” he shrugged. “Anyway... next time he’s going to point that out to me, I think I’ll tell him just how much you’re not a good guy in the slightest.” he sighed. “Seriously, I'm tired of passing as the bad one. You’re a kinky bastard, Takaki Yuya.” he stated, crossing his arms and sitting up, pulling away from him.

There they were. He had been sounding way too calm for Yuya to actually fall for it; he wasn’t surprised by the shift in the younger’s mood.

“What have I done now?” he asked, arching his eyebrows in an innocent expression. “I mean, I can get the kinky. Even though I never thought you minded that. Is the ‘bastard’ of it I'm struggling with.” he went on, keeping his voice light, knowing all too well Yuri was going to get irritated at that.

“Don’t patronize me.” Yuri replied straight away. “I'm talking about the damn song and the way you looked at me. You _always_ do that, Yuya. Seriously, it’s creepy.” he explained, shaking his head.

It took Yuya a split second to understand what he was talking about it, then he burst out laughing.

“Honestly, Yu, do you think it’s even fair for you to tell me I _always_ do that? Always when? Every time you decide to wear mouse ears as part of your outfit?” he mocked him, knowing he might’ve just well started digging his own grave.

“When I was filming with Nishikido-kun as well.” Yuri was ready to retort. “I mean, I know there are people who are in this kind of things. But, really Yuuyan, _mouse ears_? And it’s not like fox is better. I would understand if it was a cat or something like that. I don’t even want to imagine what Kei and Kota are doing right now, for Heaven’s sake, but that’s justified somehow. Especially since we all know they’re both kinky bastards.” he looked at Yuya, checking if he wanted to barge in, but the elder seemed to be just fine letting him do the talk. “How would you feel if I got weird ideas about you and dog years? Wouldn’t that feel completely wrong?”

Yuya frowned, actually giving it some thought. Then he smirked and shrugged.

“I don’t know. At the very least it would be interesting to see you admit to something like that.” he joked, then he sat up so that he could look straight into his face. “I'm sorry to ruin your perfect scenario where you go to all of our friends and tell them I'm a weird pervert, but... you’ve got this wrong, Yu.”

Chinen grimaced, scratching the back of his neck, uncomfortable.

“Are you denying you’ve been looking at me the whole time during rehearsal and during the actual performance of the song?” he asked, as if challenging him.

“No, I'm not.” Yuya replied, patiently. “But, seriously Yu, if you think that seeing you in mouse ears turned me on somehow, I think _you’re_ the kinky bastard.” he grinned; he should’ve regretted the words as soon as he had said them, but the look on Chinen’s face was just priceless. “First thing first.” he went on quickly, without giving him time to retaliate. “I happen to look at you most of the time. I really can't help it and you can't blame me for it. And anyway, I find you incredibly cute with those years on. Just as I thought you looked cute in that drama. Nothing more, nothing less.” he finished, shrugging.

“Cute?” Yuri repeated, grimacing as if he had just insulted him.

“Yes, my love. Cute.” Yuya said, meekly. “You know, _my_ friends always tell me you’re cute and all. And we both know that’s definitely not the case. Your appearance is cute alright but, you’ll agree with me, it hardly matches who you are. I know how you suffered for your sanity, how much you’ve struggled to get rid of the label, but...” he chuckled. “It’s nice for once to look at you and finding you so utterly _adorable_.”

Any normal human being would’ve gotten offended hearing they weren’t cute and that they needed to wear stupid mouse ears to be thought as such.

But, lucky for Yuya, Yuri was far from being a normal human being.

“Oh.” he said, surprised. “That’s actually nice. I was ready to tell you there was no way in hell I was going to borrow those ears and wear them if not on stage.” he smiled, cunning. “Now I think I just might.”

Yuya burst out laughing and pulled him close to him again, the younger allowing him that.

“You’re wonderful, Yuri. I don’t care how kinky, judgemental or not cute you can be.” he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re enough of all of the above to suit me perfectly.” he murmured against his skin.

There was plenty of grounds for Yuri to get mad at him for it, and Yuya actually felt grateful when the younger just chose to impatiently sigh and let him be.

No one was ever going to understand it, but it was at times like these that Yuya really thought he was the cutest.


End file.
